meeting at the bridge
by Unluckykimyou13
Summary: -Not the same as in shippuuden-Kabuto is the Akatsuki spy and they try to get information from him to get Sasuke. Can they get Sasuke and how are they going to handle the problems with Orochimaru and Kabuto? Please send a review!
1. Meeting at the bridge!

(This is my first story, so it's short!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If you don't believe me read this sentence again...

First thing I want to say is 'arigato' for reading this and if you liked the story please send a review!!!!

Second thing I want to say is thank you to Akahayate and other readers for reading this!

Third thing I want to day is thank you 'Advent Griver' for sending the first review:P

Last thing I want to say is Good Luck with reading it!

Naruto

Tsunade sent Naruto, Yamato, Sai and sakura on a mission to get to the Akatsuki spy and get some information form him. They went to the bridge where they would meet the Akatsuki spy, who thinks Sasori will come. Yamato tried to disguise himself as Sasori and went to the bridge. Naruto, Sai and Sakura hid in the woods. They looked at the Akatsuki spy. Naruto, Sai and Sakura saw that Kabuto is the Akatsuki spy.

Sakura thought 'Masa ka?' and she thought that Kabuto sees through the whole plan.

Kabuto laughed and said 'Please give the item to me' and didn't know they set up a plan. He told Yamato about the place where Sasuke is and after that Yamato gives the sign that they have to attack Kabuto.

They had no choice. Naruto began with his Kage Bunshin (5 replications), but Kabuto defeats 2 of his replications.

Kabuto thought ' It is a trap' and Naruto did his Rasengan with 2 replications behind Kabuto.

Sai just stood there and did nothing and Sakura asked why Sai didn't attack Kabuto. Sai didn't say anything and Sakura tried to fight Kabuto, but then he escaped. Sakura and Naruto became angry with Sai and then Orochimaru came with his snake and Kabuto.

He hold Kabuto with his snake and asked Yamato, who still looks like sasori 'Sasori why don't you try to save Kabuto and kill those three little mice?'

Yamato said 'I'm not Sasori' and changed back to his normal form.

Orochaimaru said 'So we got another problem here.'

Kabuto said 'Now our plan to get rid of Sasori won't work.'

Yamato thought 'So he didn't betray Orochimaru, it was their plan to believe he did.'

Naruto got his red chakra and one tail.

Orochimaru let Kabuto go and Naruto asked 'Where is Sasuke?'

Orochimaru laughed and said 'Are you still after Sasuke? You just can't give up, can you?'

Kabuto said 'Sasuke went to Orochimaru with his own will, so you can't stop him.'

Naruto said 'Shut up!' and got his second tail. 'I will never forgive you Orochimaru and I will kill you.'

Orochimaru said ' Try to get us then' and he escaped and ran away to the woods.

Yamato thought about the time that Kakashi told that Naruto would get more and more tails and said 'Naruto, calm down', but Naruto ran after Orochimaru and Kabuto. Sakura tried to went after Naruto, but then the bridge fell down because of the damage Naruto caused when he got his thirth tail just before he went after Kabuto and Orochimaru. Sakura fell down in the water, but Yamato went after her. he used a wood technique to make a rope that could get them to the other side of the bridge, while Sai tried to catch up with Orochimaru and Kabuto with the bird he draw.

Naruto was very angry and said 'Give Sasuke back now!' He shouted out loud and got his fourth tail which made him uncontrollable and he had a lot of pain.

Orochimaru said 'Even if we give Sasuke to you, he won't back. You'll lose against Sasuke because you're too weak.'

Naruto punched Orochimaru and Kabuto and they flew through the trees and fled. Naruto almost died because of the damage he got by the power of the Nine-Tails. Sai saw him, but tried to look for Orochimaru and Kabuto. Sakura woke up and she searched for Naruto with Yamato. They found him and Sai gave up, to look for Orochimaru and Kabuto and returned to Naruto.

Sakura said 'Naruto, daijobu?' while she was crying.

After that they returned to the village and Tsunade was trying to recover Naruto, while she sent Yamato, Sai and Sakura to look for Sasuke.

Sakura said 'Naruto hasn't recovered yet and I don't want to look for Sasuke without him.'

Tsunade decided to cancel the mission and wait for Naruto until he fully recovered. A few days later Naruto woke up and Sakura was happy to see Naruto back and Yamato too. The next day they tried to find Sasuke on the island where Kabuto told about. They found passages underground and tried to find Sasuke behind the doors in the passages. They couldn't find him, but then there was an explosion on the place where Sai stands. Sakura ran to Sai and saw Sasuke.

Sasuke said 'Ha, Sakura so you are here.' Naruto came and Sasuke said 'And Naruto as well.'

Naruto asked 'Why did you betray Konoha, work for Orochimaru and broke our bonds?'

Sasuke said 'Simple. My brother wanted me to become stronger like the way he wanted, but I spared your life and became stronger on my own way.'

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and said 'If you won't become stronger and train, I can easily kill you', but then Naruto tried to get his power from the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi said he had to release the seal, but then Sasuke stopped Naruto in his body. Then the Kyuubi said 'You're like Uchiha Madara' and Sasuke stopped him with his sword.

Naruto became normal and Sasuke said 'If you can't stop me and defeat me, you have to become a lot stronger than now' and he escaped.


	2. Sai

**The 2nd chapter, hope you like it!**

**1. Gravenimage, I also hope that you like this one!**

**2. For the readers, thank you for reading this story.**

**3. Good Luck with reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but you already knew that!**

Sai

After Sasuke went away Naruto looked very angry. Sakura knew why Naruto was angry. Naruto finally had the chance to bring Sasuke back, but he couldn't because he was too weak even after the training with Jiraiya. He always trained to surpass Sasuke and bring him back, but even this time he knew he couldn't get Sasuke. Sasuke will get stronger and stronger and maybe Orochimaru is going to steal his body.

Naruto said ' Why? Why won't Sasuke come back after we tried to get him by risking our lives? We mean nothing to Sasuke and he was the one who called me his closest friend.'

Sakura said ' Naruto! I know how much you want Sasuke, but he went to Orochimaru because he wants revenge for his brother. He gets power from Orochimaru so he can kill his brother. I think he will come back after he defeats his brother. Itachi wants you so if he comes to Konoha again to get you Sasuke would come too and we could help Sasuke to defeat Itachi. I hope it's not too late. Sasuke is on Orochimaru's side for a long time. Maybe he will work for Orochimaru and won't come back after killing his brother.'

Naruto said ' Thank you, Sakura-chan. Because of the things you said I think there's still hope to get Sasuke. I will do anything to get Sasuke even if there's a chance I can get caught by Itachi.'

Sai said ' You two want Sasuke that much? If he would betray me like that I would have killed him.

Sai thinks ' I can kill Sasuke if I want, but then Orochimaru will become angry and Danzou because he wants to work together with Orochimaru to destroy Konoha. I think I will kill him after he plan succeeds.'

Naruto wanted to punch Sai, but Sakura stopped him.

Sakura said ' Naruto he doesn't know what he says. He doesn't know Sasuke as well as we do.'

Naruto yelled ' Sai! If you think of killing Sasuke I will kill you!'

Sai said ' I don't care about that. I can do what I want and you don't have the strenght to defeat me even if I kill Sasuke.'

Sakura yelled ' Sai! Don't act so tough! You don't even know how Naruto feels and you can't understand if you act like you have no feelings. Actually you don't act like you don't have any feelings, but you really have no feelings!'

Naruto said ' Thanks again, Sakura. You're the only one who understands my feelings.'

Sakura said ' It's not that we really understand each others feelings', but she thought ' Or do we? I never actually thought about it, but maybe Naruto is the only one who really understands me.'

Naruto said ' Yosh! Let's go back to the village to tell Tsunade about our plan!'

Sakura said ' Wait a sec. Where did captain Yamato go?'

Sai said ' He went after Sasuke, but I think he won't find him. He disappeared and he's fast.'

Sakura & Naruto said ' Doshite?'

Yamato came back. He heard the plan of Sakura and agreed to do the plan. They went back to the village to rest. Next morning...

Naruto woke up. The first thing he wanted to do is eating ramen. He bought ramen yesterday in case he had hunger at a time like this. He ate ramen and he wanted to go to Tsunade-sama.

Meanwhile Sakura woke up and wanted to go to Naruto. She wanted to go together with Naruto to Tsunade-sama. Sakura went to Naruto house. She wanted to knock on the door, but then Naruto opened the door. Sakura fell on Naruto and she kissed Naruto accidentally.

Normally she would scream, but this time she blushed. She didn't know why, but she began to fell something for Naruto like she fell in love. Naruto's face became red and they both stood up. They didn't say anything and went together to Tsunade-sama. Yamato had already

arrived there and they went in the building to her office. Tsunade-sama looked really serious this time.

Tsunade said ' Where's Sai? He already should be here!', while she thought he maybe ran away after Orochimaru.

Tsunade said ' I think I have to change the plans. Go search for Sai immediately!'

Sakura, Naruto and Yamato were sent by Tsunade-sama to search for Sai. Yamato thought ' Is this what Tsunade was worried about? That he would do something like this?'

Sai was searching for Orochimaru. He found him at the same place where they first were. The bridge. Kabuto was there too.

Sai said ' What are you still doing here? I thought you had nothing else to do here.'

Orochimaru said ' I felt that you were coming so I went back to this place. Do you want to speak me for something?'

Sai said ' Danzou wants to work together with you. He wants to destroy Konoha and he thinks it will work this time.'

Kabuto said ' But you shouldn't underestimate Konoha. Last time we fought with the shinobi of Suna and Sound ans we still couldn't destroy Konoha.'

Orochimaru said ' Kabuto-san. I think Danzou maybe has some plan to destroy Konoha. OK. Bring us to Danzou so we can meet him. I say wether I like his plan or not.'

Sai wanted to bring Orochimaru to Danzou, but then Naruto, Sakura and Yamato came to stop him.

Yamato thought ' Orochimaru would never stay at a place like this so long. Is he planning to do something and what does Sai has to do with this?'

Naruto yelled ' Sai! First you say that Sasuke betrayed us and went to Orochimaru and we should give up searching for him, but you're doing the same thing!'

Sai said ' What we have to do is none of your business. I have to do something more important than find that stupid Sasuke.'

Naruto said ' This time I stop someone from making the same mistake. We'll stop you Sai whatever you want to do together with Orochimaru.'

Orochimaru said ' I think you you're too late for that!'

Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sai disappeared. Sakura, Naruto and Yamato couldn't find them anywhere. The mission failed. Sai ran away with Orochimaru and they couldn't even stop them from running away. They didn't even know why Sai wanted to go with Orochimaru and what their plan was.

Naruto yelled ' Not again. We couldn't even stop Sai from escaping with Orochimaru! How are we supposed to get Sasuke then?'

Yamato said ' Naruto, calm down. I guess we can't do anything about it. We have to return to the village and tell Tsunade what happened.'

Sakura said ' Tsunade won't be happy if she hears what happened.'

Yamato, Sakura and Naruto returned to the village and went to Tsunade to tell it. Tsunade looked really angry.

Tsunade yelled ' Nande? You could find Sai, but couldn't bring him back?'

Yamato said ' Hokage-sama, I'll explain. We found Sai at the place where we were last time, but Orochimaru and Kabuto were there too.'

Tsunade said ' Orochimaru?'

Yamato said ' Sai was going to meet Orochimaru and they are going to work together on a mysterioud plan. They didn't talked about it so we don't know what they're going to do.'

Tsunade said ' Then I guess it can't be helped. Sakura what was the paln you had?'

Sakura said ' We have to get Itachi of the Akatsuki with Naruto. He wants Naruto. Sasuke wants to defeat Itachi so if we could get Itachi, Sasuke would come too. Then we might have a chance to defeat a member of the Akatsuki and get Sasuke back.'

Tsunade said ' Actually that's a brilliant plan. That's your mission for tomorrow morning. You can take a rest.today.'

Naruto said ' Sakura-chan! Do you want to sleep at my house?'

Sakura shocked and thought ' Why would he invite for something like that? Maybe he does know that I fell in love with him. What do I have to say?'

Sakura said ' I have to ask to my mom about that.' Sakura went home and asked her Mom if she could stay at Naruto's house.

Her mom said 'hai' and she didn't care about where Sakura would stay.

Sakura took some stuff and brought it to Naruto's house. Naruto and Sakura we're going to sleep.

Sakura said ' Naruto?'

Naruto said ' Nande, Sakura-chan?'

Sakura said ' Nothing.' She almost wanted to ask if Naruto falls in love with her, but she decided to ask it another time. But now was the perfect time to say it.

Sakura said ' Naruto, do you really love me?'

Naruto said ' Yes, why?'

Sakura said ' Because I love you too. Good night, Naruto.'

Naruto was happy and said ' Good night, Sakura-chan.'

Next morning they went to Tsunade's office. As always captian Yamato was there too before they came.(At least he doesn't come late like Kakashi does.)

Tsunade said 'Ok! You want to do this mission. Itachi was seen in the Village of Mist together with Kisame. Go there and search for them.'

Yamato, Sakura and Naruto went in the direction to the Village of Mist to find Itachi and Kisame and get Sasuke back.


End file.
